A Promise
by SoldierOfMyShadowyMind
Summary: Jimmy thinks about getting married. Thomas dismisses this as 'soppy nonsense' but actually he can't help but think about it, too. Then something happens neither of them had expected...


_**A/N: So this is just some silly one-shot (which I wrote mostly on the plane) and I don't know if it makes any sense but you have to see for yourself ;). I needed a name for Thomas's cousin for this so I took the liberty to call him Andrew. I hope that's ok? ;D**_

* * *

**A Promise**

"I wish we could get married" Jimmy said one day when they were lying next to each other on Thomas's bed.

"Hm?" The under-butler voiced sleepily.

"With a carriage and white horses and…"

"Oh shut up, Jimmy!"

"Why? Don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I want but it's simply impossible and you know that. It's against the law."

"Since when do you care about the law in such things?"

Thomas looked away. He didn't want to talk about that now.

"Besides," Jimmy continued, "What's wrong in dreaming about it?"

"Nothing. You're only being bloody soppy. You sound like a little girl."

"I'm only imagining! You can't forbid me that!" Jimmy defended himself. After a short pause he added in a lower voice, "It has to be perfect."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "It _has _to be nothing."

Jimmy frowned at him. "Why do you have to be so nasty?"

"I'm not being nasty! I'm just not dreaming about things that can never come true!"

"There you have it! You're being nasty!"

"Jimmy!"

"What?"

Thomas snorted annoyed. "Just stop it, okay?"

"But-"

"Bloody hell, could you just shut up?!"

"Give me a reason! Why can't I imagine?"

Thomas sat up and looked at him, his eyes deadly serious. "I just can't see the point in that. Thinking about things of which you know that you're not allowed to have it; that they won't come true."

"That's why it's called dreaming" Jimmy grumbled.

#

Thomas stood in Carson's office waiting for the butler. Carson had ordered for him to come here and now Thomas was waiting for more than half an hour.

_What the hell is he doing?_

He looked out of the window at one side of the office. His thoughts drifted away. Thomas couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about the things Jimmy had said.

_Would be nice if I could marry him._

_You can't. You're not allowed to. So stop dreaming!_

_But Jimmy's right. Since when do I stick to the rules?_

Outside the sun was shining and the bright blue sky was cloudless.

_A perfect day._

'_It has to be perfect.'_

Yes. _If _it was possible – what it was not – it would have to be a day like this. Perfect. A smile crept over his face.

_Why not try it? What harm would be done? They can either say yes or no._

_It would have to be somewhere else of course. Not here in Downton. That would be too dangerous. And I don't want to risk anything._

_But then, who would do it? The church doesn't allow it, the law doesn't allow it… There isn't anyone who would dare __do something so…outlawed._

The smile vanished and a frown clouded his face. Thomas stared out into the nice late summer weather. The contrast to his mood made him frown even more. But suddenly another thought crossed his mind. He had long not been thinking about it so it was completely unexpected.

_Wait…What if…_

He remembered a conversation with his cousin who now lived in Bombay. He was the only one who knew about his preferences and _accepted _him as the one he was.

_Good guy. It's sad we meet so rarely._

They had talked about the preparations of weddings when Andrew had told him that he wanted to marry his long-time girlfriend. The words he had said to comfort Thomas when he had grimly growled that he himself could never get married even if he wanted to, echoed in his mind. It was as if Andrew was standing in front of him repeating the words over and over.

"_Don't be so grumpy, Thomas. It's not like there's no chance at all."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I know someone who would do it."_

_"Do what?"_

"_Bloody hell, Thomas! Wed someone like you!"_

"_You're joking."_

"_No, I'm not. There's a priest in Thirsk who won't object."_

"_A priest? Are you mad? Not in these times. No one would do that."_

_"He does. I know someone who was wedded by him."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And he won't tell anyone?"_

"_No. He'll keep quiet. Thomas?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Is there anyone in your life?"_

"_Sadly not. And there won't be anyone. I will stay alone for the rest of my life."_

"_Don't sound so final. Life has a surprise for everyone."_

"_You have to hear yourself. You sound like a poet. "_

"_Well, I'm certainly not any of that kind but I can assure you that you'll find your happiness. Some day."_

Thomas smiled at the memory. Andrew was right. He had found his luck. Eventually.

_My beautiful, gorgeous, golden-haired, blue-eyed, silly, bold luck. _

And now he also had the chance to immortalise their love.

_I never thought I could actually get married._

Thomas spontaneously decided to spend the next afternoon off he got for seeing that priest. The conversation with his cousin was 9 years ago so he couldn't be sure if this certain man still lived here.

_It's worth a try _he thought and turned away from the window. The sun was still shining but a few fluffy white clouds now covered the blue sky.

#

"You're so quiet. Is anything wrong?" Jimmy asked a couple of days later when they lay on Thomas's bed, cuddled close together.

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's fine actually. Very good."

Now Jimmy's curiosity was piqued. He shifted to look at Thomas. "What do you mean? What is _very good_?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm just in a good mood" Thomas replied innocently.

Jimmy inclined his head and eyed him suspiciously. But then he smiled and nudged him teasingly.

"That's good. Since you've been very uncommunicative and grumpy lately."

Thomas couldn't help but smile. Yes. He definitely wanted to spend the rest of his lifetime with Jimmy. He didn't need a second to think. Because there was nothing to think about. No doubt, nothing that could make him falter, hesitate. He laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, I just thought about what it would be like…you and me…living together in a little cottage…" Thomas answered thoughtfully, caressing Jimmy's arm.

"It would be beautiful" Jimmy mumbled dreamily.

"Hm" Thomas nodded.

Silence spread its wings over the room and for a few moments they just lay there enjoying their togetherness, their thoughts drifting away to a world that was theirs only, Jimmy snuggled up close to Thomas, lying safe and sound in his arms. Jimmy's head rested on Thomas's chest so he could feel his chest rising and falling when his lover spoke again.

"I went to see someone. In Thirsk. On my days off, you know?"

"So that's where you sneaked off to all the time. I was already wondering if I'd done something that you wouldn't spend your afternoons off together with me."

"No, you've done nothing. And we will have a lot of beautiful afternoons together in the future" Thomas promised.

"Not only afternoons" Jimmy said sneakily.

Thomas snorted, amused. "No, not only afternoons" he repeated.

"But who did you see? Tell me!" Jimmy demanded urgently. He threw Thomas a curious glance.

Thomas took a deep breath to artificially extend the pause.

"Ey!" Jimmy got impatient.

"I saw someone who could help us. Someone who won't ask questions. Someone who promised me to keep quiet. Someone who understands men like you and me."

"And who's that someone? Don't be so cryptic! And stop keeping me on tenterhooks!"

"No. First I want to ask you something."

"Huh?" Jimmy asked, surprised. He watched Thomas as the under-butler stood up and composed himself in front of the footman, looking him straight into the eyes. Thomas needed a few seconds to calm down. He tried not to look too nervous.

_I've never done this before._

"What's this about?" the blond asked suspiciously.

Thomas motioned with his finger signalling him to shut up but the suspicious look on Jimmy's face didn't vanish. Thomas cleared his throat and then said in his softest and most tender voice,

"Will you marry me, Jimmy?"

Jimmy stared at him, mouth agape and confusion written all over his face.

"What?" he finally managed.

Thomas frowned at him. "That wasn't the answer I expected" he commented.

Then Jimmy realised what Thomas had actually asked him seconds ago.

"No, no, no- I mean yes- I mean…But you have to do it properly. With you on your knees and all that stuff."

Thomas arched an eyebrow. His face revealed bewilderment and a total lack of understanding.

"Ey! This cost me all the courage I got and now you come up with something so unimportant?! Why do you insist on that soppy stuff? That's girlish!"

"I'm not being girlish! I just want to be asked properly."

Thomas sighed resignedly but he knelt down in front of his lover and, with a sudden trace of dramatic exaggeration, he took Jimmy's hand and his eyes still fixed on Jimmy's he asked,

"Will you marry me, Jimmy Kent?"

Jimmy looked at him. He wasn't able to say anything. Tears shimmered in his eyes. Then he finally managed a hoarse, "Oh, Thomas! Yes, yes, I will marry you!"

Jimmy smiled widely. He felt as if the smile would burst off his face. He could explode with happiness. Thomas stood up and his eyes were full of love. He came closer and bent down to tenderly kiss Jimmy.

"I love you" he whispered against his lips.

The kiss felt so good like never before. It united true love, perfect happiness and eternity. Now they both could be sure that they would have each other forever. They would stay together and nothing and no one could separate them.

When they detached Jimmy grabbed Thomas's shirt and forced him into a firm embrace. Thomas smiled.

_That's why I love you, you silly boy._

Thomas held Jimmy close to himself and his smile grew wider with every second.

"I never thought this could actually happen" Jimmy whispered. "That's the best moment of my life."

Thomas gently ran a hand through the footman's golden hair. "I think it's enough when I just say that I feel exactly the same."

Jimmy suddenly drew back, looking at his lover with a worried expression on his face. His forehead crinkled when he asked, "Don't we need a best man?"

"Don't worry about that. It's all arranged."

"But-"

"I said don't worry. The whole thing is rather unofficial so we don't need a best man. It's only important for _us_. It has a symbolic value for us but no one else would accept it. It is a promise between you and me. We are together and that is what counts."

"Yes, you're right." Jimmy looked at him lovingly.

"Of course I am" Thomas replied with a mocking grin. But before Jimmy could say anything or frown at him he leaned in and kissed him again. Jimmy tried to escape but he couldn't and so he gave up and kissed him back.

#

A few days later they stood together in a small room. The sun was shining again in a flawless sky and the air was warm. The day was perfect. Jimmy barely listened to the old man in front of him. All he could perceive was Thomas's overwhelming presence. It filled the room and every sunray that found the way through the windows seemed to congratulate them. Jimmy smiled and when he leaned in to kiss Thomas to seal the eternity of their relationship everything felt right and perfect.

On the way back Jimmy said, "We had no carriage and there were no white horses but it couldn't have been any better. It was perfect."

"Yes, because you were there" Thomas answered and smiled at him. He had never felt happier in his entire life.

Hand in hand they walked along the gravel path. Thomas looked up to the blue sky. No cloud was in sight.

_A good sign._

Suddenly he wished his cousin to be here.

_He would be happy for us._

Thomas decided to write him a letter telling him that his advice had served him good although so many years had gone by since. But one thing was certain. He would hold this day close to his heart and remember it for the rest of his life.

_I can't think of anything that could actually be more perfect than this._

And when he walked down the road, feeling Jimmy's hand in his, he just felt happy.

#

This evening they were together in Thomas's room. Jimmy snuggled up close to him and Thomas wrapped his arms around him as they stood at the window, looking out at the bright moon. Suddenly Jimmy whispered quietly,

"See? I told you that dreams can come true."

* * *

**_A/N: I'm so sorry I used the word 'perfect' about a thousand times in this but there is actually no other word to describe things when they are just perfect ;). So I hope you liked this. I don't really know how the idea of such an impossible scenario crossed my mind but I thought it would make a fluffy little story. So thanks ever so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! :D_**  
**_And thanks to mentalillusions for helping me with the name of Thomas's cousin and choosing the town where Thomas goes to see the priest! :D _**


End file.
